


Don't do this again

by JohnDoe221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Near Death, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock get's shot. John is doing his best.</p><p>First english FanFiction...be gentle ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do this again

John could not breath. The cold air, the running and his dying friend on the ground. The world seems to spin faster by every passing second. He tried his best to stay calm. His hands pressing against the wound on Sherlock’s throat. One minute, they had been chasing a potential serial killer and now he tried to safe his best friends life. Suppressing the urge to scream, John did everything to hold his hands as steady as possible. Pressure. The most important thing. All he has to do right now. 

Stop the hot bloodstream that kept pouring out of the bullet wound. Slowly pulling Sherlock into the heavy fog of unconsciousness. 

John looked up. Someone was touching his shoulder. “Step aside sir, we will take care of him from here on.”  
A paramedic pushed John carefully aside. He did not even here the sirens of the ambulance. But a slight rush of relief shot trough John’s body. He moved over and two more men came through. Everything happened so fast. John could not keep up. 

Sherlock was on his way to the hospital. But why was it almost impossible for John to breath. He sat in the ambulance and looked at his friend. The consulting detective seemed suddenly so small. So weak. John hated what he saw. Being so close to losing Sherlock, again, killed John on the inside. How would he cope with this situation? Things have changed and Sherlock was not just his roommate anymore. He was the most important person in his life. Not to speak of the hidden feelings he has been suppressing for so long.

Now, slowly fighting their way to the surface. John felt a tear rolling down his cheek. The burning sensation bringing him back to reality. 

They pushed Sherlock into the operation room and John let himself fall on one of the chairs in front of the door. He was glad to be here, even though he can’t remember how exactly he came here. But all he had to do now was wait. Sherlock will be fine. He must be. John closed his eyes.

“Mister Watson?” he looks up. A very young nurse was standing in front of him. “Mister Holmes is asking for you. You can go in now.”

John sighed. He is awake. Sherlock is awake and he asked for him.

Slowly he walked into the room. Sherlock lying in front of him. Pale, but definitely alive. He smiled a little. “You look like crap.” John laughed. Of course only Sherlock Holmes could snatch from the jaws of death and be cocky as fuck not two hours later.  
This was only one reason for John to love this insufferable twat. He bends down and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. 

“Never ever do this again!”


End file.
